His San Francisco Treat
by One To Survive
Summary: What happens when Chris goes just a little too far back in time? Chapters 3 and 4 are FINALLY up. discontinued until summer 2006 or next break in school
1. What Year Is It?

A San Francisco Treat

**ok, so this is my first fic. I'm doing this just to see if anyone actually thinks I should continue on with this story. please R&R. I'm not that great about doing it, but if you do it, I'll get better! promise! just a lil thing I have to do. **

**Ok, so I own nothing. I don't own Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Grams, or anyone from the actual show. I might throw in a few of my own characters, but other than them and the story line, I own nothing. if someone else is already using this story line, very sorry, I didn't steal it. honest **

**so in this one, Chris is only 16 when he goes back in time to save Wyatt. see what happens when he goes back just a little too far... **

Time was swirling around him. Years were passing like seconds. _I hope this works. _Chris thought. _I have to get this just right... _It was then that Chris fell out of the time portal. He hit the pavement with a loud THUD.

"AAAGH," a groan escaped his mouth. _When I find Mom, I really hope that she has some Tylenol. ( _**A.N. I don't own that either, I'm just mentioning it) **

He had wanted to land in the time where Wyatt had already been born, but not yet turned evil. Wondering what day it was, Chris went over to a newspaper dispenser and looked at the date.

_MARCH 7, 1989?!?!?! How could this happen? _Chris thought. _The would mean Mom is... _he quickly did a bit of math in his head to calculate his mother's age. ... _MY AGE! _

He started to panic. Of course! He had stayed in the portal too long! Instead of going to when his mother was in her 30s, he went to the day she turned 16.

"Oh man, I can't believe this. I gotta find that portal!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he noticed people were staring at him. _O crap! _he thought. _Make up some excuse! Think, think.... _

"Sorry everybody, monologue, school play.." he managed to stammered.

The people who had been staring at him had started to look away, but a few still glanced at him through the corners of their eyes. Chris decided that he should get going.

_8:00 in the morning. Hmmm, Mom should be at school. Well... _he started wondering whether or not he should just go and see his mom as a teenager. It couldn't hurt could it? Piper had told him stories about her high school days, though he thought she had probably stretched the truth more than once. Aunt Prue had been the smart one, Aunt Phoebe had been the wild child, and so Piper had to have been just a little different.

By this time, their mother had already died and the girls were being raised by Grams, their grandmother, who was a wise and aging witch with a mind as sharp as her tongue. Aunt Prue was 20, so she was already away at college in New York studying to become a photographer. Aunt Phoebe was only 14, so she was still in middle school, not yet the crazy teenager Chris had heard so many stories about.

_Perfect! _he thought! _I can go and see what Mom was like at my age. This should be great! _

Chris already knew the name of his mothers old high school, all he had to do was find out where it was. While walking along the San Francisco streets, Chris kept a sharp eye out for a phone booth. It was bound to have one of those phone books attached. They had the number and address of wherever you were trying to call or find. His mom had told him about them

As he walked along, he saw kids his own age, playing on old Game Boys ( **A.N. what are you nuts? like I ever owned that!) **and listening to Cher and a new music style called GRUNGE.

_There's one! _Chris ran over to the phone booth on the side of the street. _Baker High, Baker High _he thought to himself as he flipped through the pages. _Ah-ha! _He quickly ripped out the page and started to find out where to go from his present location.

He looked up at the street signs. _I'm only a few blocks from Mom's school, _he thought ( **A.N. ain't that convenient?) **He quickly started towards his mother's old high school.

Minutes later he was standing out by the sign that said BAKER HIGH SCHOOL.


	2. Piper's Birthday Surprise and the guy ou...

**wow! people actually like this story! thank you to all those who reviewed. i'll do that thing where i thank all the people individually now. **

**andy20- thanks! and i will **

**Magical Princess- thanks for the cookie! and i'm glad you like the idea **

**may-j - thankies! **

**Christine Marquez- i promise, it's not like back to the future! i don't think Piper will get a crush on him, but really, the characters do it, i just write it. hehe. chris won't tattle and grams will be fun to write about! keep reading! **

**svata2004- gee, thanks **

**brit- glad you think so **

**carey- thanks, and i will **

**psychokitty3- i hope it'll be good. will update more **

**Barbas- thanks, who knows, i might throw you into the mix, always a nice plot twist **

**crazy person- it would be funny, but christine might not like it. grams will be a great thing to write about. haven't written about her yet, but i will. **

**paige fan- i can try. i'm trying to stay true to the ages of all the characters. i'm not sure how old paige would be, but you never know, she mite come in, i can always find a way **

**so i'm sorry i haven't really updated. people have said they liked it, but i've been swamped with homework and papers and tests and band. sorry! band ends in a few weeks and i'll devote that time to this fic. if enough people like it... **

Pipers POV

_Ugh, why the hell do I even have an alarm if all I want to do is chuck it out a window? _Piper thought as she woke up.

She looked at the clock. 7 am. She had half an hour to get dressed, eat, grab her stuff, and get to school. It would all go much quicker if it wasn't her birthday. Grams was sure to have made some weird concoction of hers and try to make Piper eat it. Prue was sure to call this morning and Phoebe would be entering her room any minute to scream happy birthday.

The door slammed open. Out popped a 14 year old Phoebe Halliwell. "Piper, Piper, get up! Come on, you have to get up! Grams is threatening to leave without you this time!" Piper said something under her breath that Phoebe thought were some cuss words, but she shrugged it off. "Fine," she told the middle sister. "I'll just take your new car. Happy Birthday by the way."

Piper sprang out of bed so fast, she practically got whiplash. "DID YOU JUST SAY CAR?!?!" This couldn't happen. Yeah, sure. All of Grams' husbands had left her a decent chunk of cash before they died, but this is what she spent it on?

After pushing Phoebe out of the room, Piper quickly grabbed a pair of drawn-on jeans and a large, black shirt. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and for a moment, starred at her pimples and braces in the mirror. _This is as good as it gets, _she thought. After grabbing her backpack, she almost flew downstairs and quickly opened up the front door. There, in the driveway was a fire-engine red 1960s Firebird. Piper smiled. It had been her dad's from his teenage years. Grams hated the girls' father, but she had apparently gotten in contact with him to get this for her.

"Happy Birthday my dear." Grams put her hand on Piper's shoulder. She suddenly was hugged so much by her granddaughter that she was having trouble breathing. "Piper, if you want me to see your 17th birthday, I suggest you stop hugging me."

"Sorry Grams, I just love it so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" It was then that it hit her. She couldn't drive yet. And she couldn't let Grams drive her to school in this amazing car. The next day, when people saw her driving it, they'd think she just took it from her grandmother. "Um, Grams?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take the bus to school today?"

"The bus? Why would you do a thing like that when you have a perfectly... What is that word you kids use? O yes, _cool _" the words seemed like another language to her, "car right here?"

Piper preferred not to tell her grandmother about her insecurities so she just said that she didn't have a permit for a parking spot at school yet. Her grandmother seems satisfied by the answer and permitted her to do so.

Phoebe bounded downstairs. "Did she see it yet? Did she see it?" She was beaming.

"Yes Phoebe, she saw it. Now come on you two, you have school. Birthday or not."

The rest of the morning was spent talking to Prue on the phone, almost missing the bus, and barley making it to first period History. The class was tedious and the teacher was monotone. Piper was easily distracted by the things outside the window. As her teacher began a lecture on some war, Piper noticed someone standing out by the front of the school. Her classroom was right by the school entrance, so she was rarely late. He looked to be about her age, had messy brown hair, and although he was somewhat far away, he had the most powerful green eyes. Needless to say, Piper was immediately in love, or at least in like.

"Ms. Halliwell!" her teacher yelled.

"Huh?" Piper tried to look like she was paying attention.

"Can you tell me what I just said?"

"Um..." Piper quickly glanced down at her partner's notes. Lance, her partner, practically took word-for-word notes on every lesson. "The British attacked the port at 5 am on Monday, August 2nd?" She hoped Lance had been taking correct notes.

"Oh, um, well, that's correct. Please look forward during the lesson." Her teacher was slightly annoyed that Piper had correctly sited his lesson, so he continued on.

Piper's eyes wandered yet again and noticed the young man outside the school. She badly wanted to meet him. The bell rang and Piper almost leapt out her seat. She had no second period, so the time was hers to spend how she liked. After picking up her stuff, she left the classroom to look for the mysterious guy from outside the window.


	3. Another Period Wasted

**ok, so hell has frozen over, I'M UPDATING! sorry about the delay, finals to study for and papers to write. but now i have a alot of time and can update on both of my fics. yay! so just another thankies to all the reviewers. i wanna thank you all for the nice comments. i'm still flame-less! and sorry about the chapter shortness, i'm making another one that will be longer, promise!**

**Barbas- i'll try to keep updating, and welcome!**

**shina- thanks, that is really nice of you!**

**grace- I'm trying! lol. **

**Manette- thanks!**

**Love Angel 1705- wow, i'm really glad you like it, i just felt it was a needed topic for a fic, but still, thankies!**

**buffgirl- glad you're liking it!**

**Christina Marquez- sorry, but the idea can take me so many places, and it opened the door for this next chapter. i'll try to focus more on chris getting back than on piper liking him, better?**

**Magical Princess- thanks! i love brownies! lol. **

**hope master23- i'll keep trying to keep this updated**

_Chris' POV_

He walked up to the front of the school. This didn't seem like the school he had heard about, but knowing his mother, he knew no story he had ever heard was totally true. **RING! **Chris was thrown off a bit by the bell, but quickly realized what it was. _Maybe I shouldn't be here..._ he thought. _I really don't need to mess with the time-line any more than needed._ He started to turn away when he noticed someone staring at him. He tried not to let them notice, but kept an eye on them none-the-less. It was a girl with strange jeans and a black tee shirt. She had pimples, glasses, and braces.

Chris started to walk a bit away from the school. The girl was still looking at him. Brazenly, he walked over to her. "What are you looking at!" he blurted out. The girl's eyes grew wide. "S-s-sorry..." she stammered. "I just haven't seen you around here before." _What is with this girl?_ Chris thought. _This geek is keeping me from going to the right time to save Wyatt. Or at least seeing my mom..._ "M-m-my name is Piper. What's yours?"

_**WHAT! This can't be right, there must be more than one Piper in this school... "Piper what?" Chris asked. **_

The girl let out a gulp. "Piper Halliwel."

Chris' eyes grew twice their normal size. "I gotta go! Nice meeting you mo- I mean, Piper." The young man dashed off campus quickly and didn't look back to see his young mother alone and confused.


	4. Under the tree and off to the manor

**The muses seem to be disliking me lately as they are just making it harder and harder to write. **

_Piper's POV_

_What did he just call me?_ she thought. Shrugging it off, she went and sat down beneath one of the trees out front. She really didn't feel like doing homework so she took out a black felt pen and started drawing on her already doodle-filled pants. Skulls, hearts, songs lyrics, everything ended up drawn on her jeans. Time whizzed by and the bell for the next passing period rang. _Another period wasted drawing.._ she kept thinking. She slowly got up, went to her locker, grabbed her notebook and went to her next class: World Literature.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly until lunch. Piper decided that spending lunch on campus, especially on her birthday, would just be a waste. It's not like she had any friends that had a plan to surprise her or anything. She wasn't exactly Miss Popularity. She walked down the street to the convenience store, picked up a soda and sandwich and just sat down on a bench in the park about five minutes from Baker. She starting absent-mindingly watching people walk by and looking at the trees. There, sitting beneath a large oak, was the guy from that morning. _Get some guts Halliwell!_ she yelled in her head. After a few deep breaths, she stood up and walked over to the tree and the quiet, green eyed teenager. "Hey," she said.

"WHAT THE!" he exclaimed.

"Jumpy, are we?" Piper giggled, she had never seen a guy jump out of his skin like that.

"Uh, well, NO! You just _surprised_ me is all..." This was making him obviously uncomfortable, so Piper offered him part of her sandwich. "Um, no thanks," he said.

_His loss_, she thought. _This is a damn good sandwich..._ "So, you never told me your name," she told him, very matter-of-factly.

(**A.N. jumping to Chris' POV now**)

_O god, think Chris, fake name, fake name..._ "Uh, Victor. The name's Victor." That was his grandfather's name. Great guy his Grandpa. Ever since his dad had left, his gramps had always been there for him, just to hang out and talk. He really respected him. Hopefully Piper wouldn't notice that he had used her father's name.

"Interesting name..." Piper mumbled. Apparently, she _had_ noticed.

"Uh, I mean, that's my middle name. It's what I go by, though," Chris kept trying to cover up his mistakes. "My first name is... uh... John! Yea, John's the name." _That's the most generic name there is, that can't possibly make things go wrong._

"Oh," Piper perked up a bit. "So, um, John, where do you go to school?"

"School?" He hadn't thought about that. He had barely thought of anything. _Presidents!_ he thought. _They use presidents names for everything! Ok, who's on some money..._ "Hamilton." he stated. "Good ole Hamilton High." _Phew, that outta work just fine._

"So do you like it there?" Piper was obviously making small talk for lack of anything else to say. _This is too creepy. _he thought. _I just need to get to the manner and get back home. Wait. I can't get in the manner without Grams noticing some random kid in her house. How can I get in there without her being suspicious? _That's when the idea hit him. He had to be invited. _Maybe..._ he thought. "So what do you say we ditch?" Chris said. He tried to use the tricks he used on the girls back in his own time. It couldn't be THAT different, right?

"Ditch?" Piper looked shocked. Apparently, she hadn't ditched before, which struck Chris as odd because his mother always talked about how much she hated being in her school.

"Yea," Chris said with a glint in his eye. He tried to lay down his famous "Halliwell Charm" on her, even thought it was HER that he had inherited it from. "We could go to your house. You know, _hang out..._" He hoped this was working cause he had no other ideas.

Piper tilted her head down shyly. "Uh, yea, sure..." she trailed off. _Score! _Chris thought. If he could just get into the house.

"Well, come on, let's go." The young man stood up, helping his mother, or his future mother, to her feet. They both walked off towards the direction of the manner and all Chris could think was _Please, oh please let this work..._


End file.
